The invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a power connector that reduces fluctuations in transmitted power.
In some power distribution systems, power is distributed from a central power supply or power source connected to a backplane and then distributed from a power plane to a daughter board through a power connector. In some applications, the power connector includes a number of wafers that typically are about two millimeters in thickness. Power is transmitted through traces on the wafers.
The daughter board includes active components that use the power. Ideally, the power source would deliver its rated power at all times. However, when the power consuming devices include switching devices, invariably, the changing loads cause a fluctuation in the power output of the power source. In addition, the inductance of system components such as wires, traces, and connectors, etc. make it more difficult to avoid localized power plane voltage fluctuations. In particular, inductance within the power connector itself is sought to be reduced.
When chips or components on the daughter board switch rapidly, there is a need for a mechanism that can maintain the power supply voltage to the daughter board. Traditionally, the problems associated with power source fluctuations have been addressed through the use of decoupling capacitors in an effort to prevent large voltage drops associated with component switching. If the voltage drops below a required range, the switching of the components is affected such that the components do not function properly. The capacitors are placed on the backplane near the power connectors so that when rapid switching occurs, the capacitors store some of the energy, after which the stored energy can be drawn from the capacitor and made available to the system in an effort to maintain system voltages. Capacitors are also used on the daughter board to smooth out power fluctuations.
Generally, the decoupling capacitors are more effective when they are in close proximity to the power connectors. The decoupling capacitors could be placed inside the power connector; however this increases the size and complexity of the connector. It would be desirable to be able to move the decoupling effect into the power connector without the use of additional components that increase the size and complexity of the power connector.